Tiramisu Series : Story 1 RyeoAra first story
by KagamiYuuki
Summary: Ryeowook cemburu pada Ara yg diam-diam pergi berduaan dengan Minho.umm...saia ga pandai buat summary.XD  ditambah lagi,ini fanfic pertama saia disini.harap dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan dlam pengetikan m  "  m  Happy reading...    /


Tiramisu Series~

*RyeoAra*KyuOnnie*HaeVi*

Cast : all suju member(RyeoAra)

Rating :T(teen)

Disclaime : All suju member belong to them selves.

~At SME ~

Clara :"oppa…aku bawa kimbab nih!homemade lho…"

Eunhyunk:"Ryeowook aja nih yg ditawari?aq enggak?"

Clara :"enggak dong oppa…Hyukkie oppa jga aq bagi kok.."

Eunhyuk :"Hwaaaiiiii~#hugs clara"

Ryeowook ;"EHEM!"

Eunhyuk :"hehehe…mianhae wookie-ah…"

Clara :"ya udah oppa..aq pulang dulu ya oppa…"

Ryeowook:"ya udah…hati-hati ya chagi~"

Clara :" ne oppa."

~Clara POV~

Huhhuhu…senangnya~bisa melihat senyuman ryeowook opp a lagi..hampis saja aq meleleh tadi…

"Ara?Clara-ah?"

Lho?suara itukan…

Clara:"lho?Minho oppa?sedang apa disini?"

Minho:"aq habis syuting iklan tadi..kamu sendiri lagi apa?"

Clara :"hehe..habis nganterin makanan sama oppaku…"

Minho :"hum..eh,kamu udah makan belum Ra?"

Clara :"belum…"

Minho :"Omona~kau itu sudah sangat kurus Ara-yah…ya aku makan yuk.."

Clara:"beneran nih?"

Minhon :"Aissh…sudah ayo!"

~Clara POV End~

~Ryeowook POV~

Huff..hari ini capek banget!setelah ini kami masih harus pengambilan gambar disebuah ini berdesain gambar dilakukan 1 jam pengambilan gambar,aku lebih baik menunggu sambil memesan sebuah Caffe Au Laitt.

"Kyaaa~oppa Jahat!"

Eh?suara itukan?aku sangat kenal suara pun langsung mencari-cari asal suara betapa kagetnya aku melihat orang yg paling aku syangi,sukai seumur hidup,sedang berduaan saja dengan seorang namja dicaffe.

Nyuutt

Rasanya hatiku sangat seperti disayat-sayat cemburu aku menahan rasa cemburuku karena aku masih sadar akan hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

~Ryeowook POV end~

~Clara POV~

XXXXCrEgI E'iT DormXXXX

Haaah…hari ini melelahkan oppa mengajakku pergi malam akan pergi mencari kado untuk Ryeowook kan ulang aku bingung ingin memberi Minho oppa mau menemaniku mencarikan kado yang …kebaikanmu tak akan kulupakan oppa.

~"Oh tai wan mei..li an ji wo chu bu rang wo zai yi san woo u o~"

Clara :"yoseyo?ahh..ne ne segera turun kebawah."

~Clara POV end~

~Ryeowook POV~

xxxSuper Junior Dorm lantai 11xxxx

Aiiissshh….aku jadi kepikiran terus dengan kejadian tadi ..aku tahu meskipun dia yoejachinguku,tetap saja aku masih bisa merasakan yang namanya lagi kutekankan "CEMBURU".haaaahh…mungkin lebih baik aku coba sms dia.

[To : My Cute Princess..

Ara-ah..kau dimana?kenapa telponku gak diangkat-angkat?aku ingin ketemu sekarang…]

Send….

Yah…semoga dia sempat membacanya..

Ting…

Eh?dibalas..

[From :My cute Princess..

Mianhae hpku didalam tas jadi suaranya tidak ..ok didepan dorm aja ya….^^]

Haaaahhh…tapi tetep aja aku aku aku putuskan untuk menanyakan lg pada saja aku mendial nomor …

Tuuuut…Tuuutt….Tuuuutt..cekklek!

Leoni :"yobseyo?"

Ryeowook:"ah… Cuma mau pergi kemana?"

Leoni :"ooh…tadi Ara pergi bareng Minho oppa wookie kurang tahu kemana.."

JDDEERR!

Rasanya sebuah petir menyambar diriku dan aku mematung kecemburuan langsung mengepalkan tanganku pertanda bersiap untuk meninju sesuatu dan…

DUUUAAKK

Langsung saja aku meninju dinding dorm dan sontak seluruh penghuni member berhamburan keluar.

Yesung :"Ada apa?"

Sungmin :"Ryeowook-ah!kenapa?kenapa kau memukul dinding?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan sungmin langsung mengambil jaket dan alat Kyuhyun langsung menahanku.

Kyuhyun:"Wookie-ah!tunggu mau kemana?"

Ryeowook:"LEPASKAN AKU!KALIAN TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!"

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan aku langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan dorm sambil membanting pintu…

BLAAAM!

~Ryeowook POV end~

Kyuhyun :"hoooh…aku kira tadi aku akan langsung dimangsanya…"

Ujar kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Sementara sungmin hanya menatap pintu yg dibanting ryeowook tadi.

~Normal POV~

Didepan dorm,Clara sudah menunggu namjachingunya untuk sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan hadiah yg baru saja yg ditunggu datang.

Clara:"Oppa..mian lama menunggu.."

Ryeowook hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan yeojanya hanya langsung menarik tangan clara dengan kasar untuk ikut bersamanya.

Clara:"oppa…sakiit…."terdengar clara meringis tidak diperdulikan olehnya.

BRAAKKKK!

Pintu dorm dibuka oleh Ryeowook secara seluruh member langsung terlonjak kaget.

BRUKK..

Ryeowook mendorong clara ke sofa secara kasar sambil terus menahan amarahnya.

Clara:"oppa!ada apa sih?tiba-tiba mena-"

Ryeowook:"Ara!sekarang aku Tanya padamu!apa kau pernah merasa terpaksa dengan hubungan kita?/apa kau merasa kurang memuaskan jika bersamaku?"

Clara:"hah?maksud oppa ap-"

Ryeowook:"YAA!AKU HANYA INGIN JAWABAN 'YA DAN TIDAK'!AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR JAWABAN LAINNYA!"

Leeteuk :"Ada apa ini?kenapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu pada Ara?"

Clara:"aku tidak tahu -tiba saja Ryeowook menarikku secara paksa kemari.."

Ryeowook:"YAA!CLARA!AKU SEDANG BERTANYA PADAMU!JAWAB AKU KALAU AKU BERTANYA!'

Clara:"YAA OPPA!KENAPA KAU JADI MENERIAKIKU SIH?AKU SALAH APA SIH?"

Ryeowook:"OOH!KAU MAU TAHU APA SALAHMU!SALAHMU,AKUCEMBURU MELIHATMU!AKU CEMBURU MELIHATMU BERSAMA NAMJA LAIN!SEDANG APA KAU BERSAMANYA?AKU TIDAK MASALAH APABILA KAU BERSAMA NAMJA YG TIDAK KUKENAL!TAPI JANGAN DENGAN MINHO!KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA DIBANDING AKU?APA KARENA DIA LEBIH MACHO?ATAU KARENA DIA MEMILIKI TUBUH IDEAL DAN KHARISMATIKNYA?HUH?

Clara:"oppa…apa maksudmu?/aku sama sekali tidak pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu..hiks..oppa aku sunggu-"

PRAAANG!

Sebuah vas bunga dilemparkan kearah itu hamper clara hanya bisa terduduk shock ditempat.

Ryeowook :"KAU LIHAT?AKU JUGA BISA MELAKUKANNYA!INIKAN YANG KAU MAU!"

PRANGG!KRRAAKK!CRAANGG!PRAANGG!

Semua barang pecah belah didekat Ryeowook dirusaknya sampai membuat ruangan itu hancur berantakan.

Ryeowook :"KAU LIHAT ARA!KAU HARUS LIHAT INI!1AKU-"

PLAAAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat diwajah tamparan tersebut bukan berasal dari clara ataupun dari Sungmin…

Ryeowook :"APA YANG-"

Sungmin :"HENTIKAN KEGILAANMU ITU KIM RYEOWOOK!YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAHKAN HASIL!"

Ryeowook:"BIARKAN AKU HYUNG!DIA INI HANYA MENGINGINKAN-"

BYUUUURR

Karena sudah kelampau kesal,Sungmin menyiram Ryeowook dengan air dingin.

Sungmin :"YAA!DINGINKAN KEPALAMU DULU!DAN LIHAT APA YG KAU PERBUAT!YG KAU LAKUKAN HANYA MEMBUAT SEGALANYA SEMAKIN KACAU!"

Ryeowook hanya terdiam sambil memandangi yoejanya yg sedang ditenangkan oleh kyuhyun dan leeteuk itu.

'ya tuhan…apa yg sedang kuperbuat…aku sudah aku perbuat?aku sudah membuat yoeja chinguku menangis…oh aku'

Leeteuk:"SUDAH!SUDAH!aku tidak mengerti apa yg sebenarnya terjadi!tapi benar-benar sudah kelewatan!Sungmin-ah,kau antarkan clara pulang!dan Ryeowook…Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu!"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Setelah sungmin kembali setelah mengantar Clara,ryeowook menceritakan semuanya pada seluru member.

Leeteuk :"aku mengerti perasaanmu perlakuanmu tadi sudah sangat sangat keterlaluan!"

Ryeowook:"aku emosi hyung!aku hanya emosi dan tanpa sadar.."

BUUAAKK!

Sebuah pukulah dengan santainya mendarat dipipi ryeowook.

Sungmin :"gampang sekali kau mengatakannya!kau ingat ini Ryeowook-ah!Aku dulu sekarang aku masih menyukainya!dan aku harap kau menjaganya baik-baik!"

TOOK TOOK TOOK!

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm digedor oleh seseorang.

Rupanya itu leoni dan vivi.

Leoni:"oppa!"

Leeteuk:"ada apa ini?"

Leoni:"aku gak tau ap yg terjadi tapi clara tiba-tiba saja berlari kekamar mandi dan mengunci diri disana!"

Vivi:"tapi bukan itu masalahnya!barusan kami tiba-tiba mendengar suara benturan dari dalam kamar mandi!Sepertinya clara membenturkn kepalanya kedinding kamar mandi!"

Leeteuk:"MWOO?ya sudah ayo kta segera ke-RYEOWOOK!"

tanpa basa-basi lagi,Ryeowook langsung berlari keluar dorm menuju dorm clara yg berada takut sesuatu terjadi pada yoejanya.

BRAAK!

pintu dorm lagi-lagi dibuka secara kasar membuat beberapa penghuninya kaget.

Diana:"Ryeowook oppa…"

Ryeowook:"mana clara?"  
>Billa:"itu..dia dikamar mandi dia tidak mau membuka pintu-"<p>

tanpa mendengar perkataan billa,Ryeowook menerjang masuk ke arah kamar mandi.

BRAAK!BRAAK!

pintunya belum bisa terbuka meski didobrak kuat oleh Ryeowook.

BRAAAAAAKK!

dengan segenap tenaganya,dia berhasil membuka terkejutnya dia melihat yeojanya itu sedang terduduk didalam bathtube dngan menekuk kepalanya sambil terus mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dari shower..

Ryeowook:"ara-yah…"

Ryeowook berusaha mendekati Ara yg sedang mlah semakin takut dan Ryeowook terkejut melihat luka memar dikepala benar sepertinya dia membenturkan kepalanya kedinding.

Ryeowook:"Ara-ah…Mianhae..Joengmal Mianhaeyo..aku tadi lepas kendali..aku hanya cemburu melihatmu jalan berduaan denga lelaki lain..aku menyesal sudah berprasangka buruk padamu sampai membentakmu tadi..mianhae..Joengmal mianhae Ara.."

ujar Ryeowook sambil sedikit terisak.

clara:"aku takut oppa…aku takut melihatmu tadi seperti itu…aku tidak bermaksud untuk .aku hanya ingin membelikan kado aku bertanya pada Minho oppa tentang kado ap yg cocok dia bersedia menemaniku mencarikannya.."

Ryeowook tersentak disangka kecurugaannya hanya semata dia sekarang amat sangat menyesal sudah membentak kekasihnya itu..

Ryeowook:"Ara-yah…aku sungguh-sungguh minta cemburu tadi..apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Clara:"nee oppa..aku sudah memaafkanmu.."

Ryeowook:"gomawo chagi.."ujar Ryeowook sembari mengelus pipi Ara.

Clara:"tapi jangan marah seperti itu lagi ya oppa…aku takut melihatmu tadi…"

Ryeowook:"ne Chagi ya~"

xxxxxxxxxxF.


End file.
